


Devotion Through Imagination

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [31]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Disturbing Themes, Drabble, Gen, Handcuffs, POV Dottie Underwood, POV Female Character, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Dottie's attachment to Miriam Fry can never be fully expressed. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion Through Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Agent Carter.

In Russia, someone always put the handcuffs on her, took the key, and released her when it was time.

She knows there’s no way this could happen here without compromising the mission. Handing the handcuffs and key over to Miriam would require an explanation she knows would never and could never be satisfactory.

Shaking her head to chase the thoughts and yearnings away, she clicks the metal around her wrist, lies down, and attaches the other end to her headboard before turning off her light.

She falls asleep imagining the keys in her nightstand are safely in Miriam Fry’s possession.    


End file.
